


Monster's Legacy

by happinesssdeceit (crescenttwins)



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescenttwins/pseuds/happinesssdeceit
Summary: gang!AU:In the end, in the end, for all his ferocity, Agon Kongo will disappear, a monster in the spoken records of the Shinryuuji gang.





	Monster's Legacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inelegantly (Lir)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lir/gifts).



> Originally posted at [ Bonus Round 2!](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22249.html?thread=12065513#cmt12065513)

In the end, in the end, for all his ferocity, Agon Kongo will disappear, a monster in the spoken records of the Shinryuuji gang.

An urban legend, a benchmark that initiates pass around among themselves.

These are the things that are remembered:

The Shinryuuji summoned a monster, his head crowned with dark dreads and with eyes that were shielded with glasses the color of deep bruises. He was strong, strong enough to enter battle alone with only his brass knuckles and the fury screaming in his limbs. He was angry, angry enough to tear through men and beat them until they stopped being able to scream. He was bloodthirsty, bloodthirsty enough to draw his viciousness against the gang when there were no enemies in sight: the Shinryuuji gang had summoned him, but they had not bound him.

These are the things that are forgotten, because the Shinryuuji gang is well-established and prideful, and there is no greater shame than their misstep heralding the rise of Deimon.

There was another, that was recruited at the same time as Agon: a man with sharp angles, and an unmatched mind for understanding people. A man who would have worn Shinryuuji's banner if they had taken one more, a guardian. It is easy to look back, to throw shame onto their predecessors' decisions, but the truth is this: the guardian was weak. The guardian was large in body but gentle in spirit, and there was no sign that he would be worth anything to the gang: he was not worth the waste in resources.

But the man was a monster in his own right, one who took away his weak guardian and then conquered a decrepit gang. One who drew in new blood from the ranks of civilians and forged them, made them a threat. One who wore the banner of the Devil Bat, who built strategies and alliances that his successors guarded with vicious care.

(And here are the things that are remembered, but not by the Shinryuuji gang:

One;  
Agon is not a complicated person, even if he is a belligerent one. Boredom makes him hostile; challenge alights his body. His strength and intelligence is tempered by an arrogance that makes him easy for Hiruma to anticipate, to draw out. Humans crave things that disturb their equilibrium: Agon hunts Hiruma because every encounter is another jolt to his nervous system, a hit that draws him closer to dependence.

Two;  
It only takes one bullet to kill a monster.)


End file.
